


End of a Day

by Saidayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short, just some soft saidahmoyeon, pls give momo all the hugs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saidayeon/pseuds/Saidayeon
Summary: Momo coming home to her girlfriends after 1 week of work
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	End of a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlslikedahyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlslikedahyun/gifts).



> this is a short saidahmoyeon fluff piece for girlslovedahyun’s (twitter) birthday !!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY !
> 
> not beta-ed and also switches between laps-lock and not 😭😭
> 
> i haven’t even read through i am so sorry

It was currently 2am and Momo was beyond exhausted. She’d just gotten off the train after a long week of helping with some choreo for a group that was set for debut. Putting down her bag she let out a sigh, as much as she loved her job, she also loved the cuddles she got from her girlfriends. the cuddles she now had gone one whole week without. 

lightly stretching she picked up her bag again and headed for the taxi she called beforehand. she was actually supposed to be staying until sunday night, but things worked out well enough that she could get back saturday night instead. not wanting to bother her girlfriends this late, she then instead chose to just get a taxi home.

putting the bag beside her, she told the taxi-driver the address, put some music on her earphones and tried taking a little nap.

—-

When the taxi had let her off, she threw her bag over her shoulder, preparing herself for the stairs up to their apartment. Longing after the bed on the 4th floor.

After what felt like an hour of walking some stairs, momo finally arrived at the door. Carefully taking out her keys and trying to enter the apartment as quietly as she could, expecting her girlfriends to be sleeping at this time. 

To momos surprise though, she could hear the tv playing some drama, but nothing else. which probably meant Nayeon had fallen asleep in the middle of her dramas again. momo smiled softly at the though, cause that probably meant Sana and Dahyun had fallen asleep with her. 

Taking off her shoes and leaving her bag by the entrance, she snuck her way in to the living-room. Seeing her girlfriends all cuddled up on the couch almost brought tears to her eyes, having missed them way too much for only being gone a week. Momo for her phone out of her pocket and went closer to get a picture.

Nayeon was sat in the middle of the couch, with Dahyun practically on her lap. Dahyun with her face pressed against Nayeons neck and her arms around her waist, holding Sana’s hand. Sana, who had her head in both nayeon and Dahyuns laps.

After getting some pictures, Momo decided to turn the tv off. 

“momoring?” momo turned around ay Sanas voice, seeing her barely awake.“wait, you’re back already?”

A smile made its way across sanas face at the realisation, waking the other girls as she got up to give Momo a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

“what is happening?” Momo could see Nayeon struggling to properly wake up, meanwhile Dahyun was already up and jumping in her arms.

“momoring!” She barely had any time to catch her but being used to affection like this from all of them had her slightly prepared. “i missed you.”

“i missed you, too.” 

Dahyuns shout of her name was what finally woke nayeon fully. “Momoring? you’re home early!” getting out of the couch she went to hug Momo (Dahyun still stuck to her like a koala).

“yes, we finished up early so i got the first train back.”

“you should’ve told us, so we could pick you up.” sana said with a pout.

“but it’s the middle of the night, i didn’t want to be a bother and wake you.” 

she felt dahyun let go of her, but grabbing her hand instead. “you’d never be a bother.”

Dahyun getting down opened up for sana to grab her other hand, dragging her to the bedroom. But not before nayeon had placed her arms around her stomach, back-hugging her, as she followed too. Dahyun in tow.

“it’s still the middle of the night and you look exhausted, so let’s talk more in the morning and go to bed now.” Sana said.

10 minutes later all 4 were laying all snuggled up under the covers.

“i love you.” Momo said, with a soft smile on her face. Hearing her 3 girls say i love you back, before she slowly drifted off to sleep. Knowing there’s not place else she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter to see me constantly breaking down over dayeon ! @/nahyuniverse
> 
> also go wish @/girlslikedahyun a happy birthday 😡


End file.
